


Daddy's Mistake

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Awkward Dates, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Condoms, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, bottom stuart bloom, safe sex, top raj koothrappali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Did Raj make a mistake without realizing it? Stuart could do worse after all but how will his friend handle the misunderstanding if it was one? Go with it revealing hidden feelings or absolutely embarrass Stuart? Not like he wouldn't be embarrassed anyways but regardless Raj has to take things up a notch to make it worse.
Relationships: Stuart Bloom/Rajesh Koothrappali
Kudos: 32
Collections: KCAWS Rare Pair Fest 2020





	Daddy's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dont even remember how this fic ended up being written. I’ve considered a Stuart/Raj fic for the longest time but never had an idea because I so thought they should have been together! Somehow Big Bang came up in my Harry Potter chats (probably because I always use their gifs) and well….here we are. No clue what I was honestly doing and just a little awkward, fun, and dirty side fic for myself. I do have plans now for hopefully some more of this ship!
> 
> I blame a friend for accidentally bringing up the daddy kink when talking about how Raj would act and well…..yea that got out of hand in my brain. Hardly anyone will read this anyway so who cares! I enjoyed it! 
> 
> All rights belong to Warner Bros. I’m making no money. Just a freaky fan with a weird nerd porn obsession and too much time. I’m not an English major and there will be errors. Get over it.

The night had been good. Absolutely too good, and actually even a bit over the top. Not that he should have expected anything else from the man. If he himself had tried to cover their cab ride he would have ended up even more broke than normal. Enough so that he would have probably had to go the two weeks without eating. Raj had insisted it was his treat though.  
It had been just another day Raj had dropped by the comic book store. While he had a decent size crowd he had been able to chat. Everyone was busy fighting over Joker comics and memorabilia since the new movie was released that weekend. Besides making sure nothing was torn or broken he just listened to them argue over Heath Ledger and Joaquin Phoenix, which was quite entertaining.   
Raj had been excited about the movie just like everyone he knew. Apparently he had gone as far as to pre order VIP tickets nearly three months ago in advance. Even though he swore no one would be able to beat Heath Ledger's masterpiece of a performance. He was doubtful himself, but he saw the potential in Phoenix. They wouldn't know until they saw it anyways so he didn’t see the point of defending sides yet.   
Eventually it had led to the other man asking him if he wanted to join him. Stuart had been confused and had no idea why he would invite him. He had thought Raj had fixed things with Anu, but It turned out she had ended their relationship after she said he was being obsessively protective…..again.   
There was Sheldon, but Raj had said he refused to see the movie insisting it would be nothing more than a failure that had the potential to make him want to bleach his eyes. Something he just couldn’t risk. Howard unfortunate plans to visit his father in law, much to his suffering, and Bernadette refused to let him escape the interaction.   
Then of course there was always Leonard as an option but he was stuck with a very pregnant, emotional and moody Penny. None of which Stuart envied. Especially Leonard. The thought of being stuck with a pregnant woman was terrifying.   
Raj had understood, mostly, and not wanting to go alone Stuart had been the first person to come to mind outside of his inner circle. He was flattered for coming to the Indian’s thoughts at all. Especially for something like VIP tickets to see one of the most demanding movies that had come out in a while. Stuart had been certain he wouldn’t get to see it for at least two weeks due to money and time, and by then the shop would be riddled with nerds debating the results and spilling spoilers loudly. That would take most of the fun out of it for him.   
It led to Raj suggesting they should go out to eat beforehand and make the night extra special. To Stuart the offer had felt down right flirtatious to the point he had felt a little uncomfortable, but not necessarily in a bad way. He was questioning Raj's intentions, but just before he had gotten the nerve to ask him the man had said it was a date. Telling him he was going to be picking him up at seven pm since the movie was having its first showing at midnight. Having tickets they got the amazing gift of not having to worry about spending an entire day in line just to get in.  
The man had clapped him on the shoulder with a happy smile and let his hand slide all the way down to the small of his back. A rush of excitement and anxiety had shot through Stuart hearing the words. Everywhere his hand had touched had his skin tingling. It was embarrassing.   
Stuart tried to keep the excitement and potential out of his mind beforehand otherwise he worked himself up into a frenzy. The man had once before suggested something similar that he had misread, but it had been much much more low key and casual. An easy mistake he tried to reason.   
However once Raj picked him up in a cab the feeling that it was a real date flooded his mind. Raj wore what appeared to be a much more formal appearance. A light purple colored shirt paired with one of his black vests. He instantly regretted choosing his casual wear.  
Things only solidified it was a date to him when Raj took them not just anywhere to eat. No. He took them to the Red Rose of Pasadena that required calling days in advance to reserve a table. It cost nearly $100 for a conserved two person meal with $150 actually being average. Of course Raj had nearly doubled that by paying for an extra entree for them to share together and a bottle of wine.   
Stuart had never been treated so extravagantly in his entire life. While he had mostly tried to stay quiet and calm, hoping the blush stayed off his face when the man talked openly with a smile to him, the evening progressed wonderfully. Especially once the wine loosened him up a bit.   
Sitting in the VIP area of the movie theater was an amazing experience. Speakers seemed to be right next to them on both sides and only two other couples, not that they were a couple, that were sitting with them. There was plenty of space between them all to enjoy themselves on the high balcony over the packed low sitting crowd below. Rightfully so considering what Raj had told him he paid.  
At one point Stuart had thought Raj was going to hold his hand. The man kept brushing their arms together what felt like intentionally. It was incredibly distracting from the movie but eventually he got used to the feeling when nothing happened and just immersed himself in the movie. It turned out better than expected and they left the theater with a healthy debate full of passion.   
While their night together had been great, when the taxi pulled up to Raj’s apartment building and the man invited him in, his anxiety spiked again. Going from incredibly pleased and happy to nervous in the blink of an eye. It was already past three am. He had been unable to resist though when his friend offered a hand to him though to get out of the cab and follow. What did he have to go home to anyways?  
That was how Stuart found himself in his current predicament. The full on feeling of a real date being clear to him, and much to his horror almost complete. There was just one more thing. One thing that he couldn’t tell if he dreaded or was thrilled for.   
The Sound of Music playing on the large tv screen in his apartment was soft. He hated it because he was terrified the man would be able to hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest, which made him feel like he was on the verge of a stroke. They were just simply sitting on the couch together sharing a bottle of Caymus Napa Valley Cabernet Sauvignon. It was the first thing the Indian had brought out after telling Stuart to make himself at home and riding himself of his vest, unbuttoning the top of his shirt to breathe.   
Stuart’s stomach was too upset to drink however, but Raj was at total ease and steadily drinking his way through it. Rekindling the buzz he had gotten before the movie. Feet up on the coffee table, glass of wine in one hand with the other arm draped over the back of the couch behind him. It made Stuart feel like he was being held and he was enjoying it far too much. So much so that the little warmth he could feel from the darker man’s arm nearly, but not quite, touching his neck was causing him to be in a constant state of high alert. Waiting and ready for it.   
He wished it would just happen though. So his stomach would unknot itself at least a little and then he could even flee if he wanted to without being rude. It wasn't to say he didn’t want to kiss but maybe he actually wanted it a little too much. Sure he could go ahead and leave, it was nearly four am after all, but for some reason he didn’t.  
“Are you okay Stuart? You seem like something is wrong.” Raj asked suddenly, sounding concerned.  
Stuart shook his head and darted his eyes back and forth on the floor in front of him. The older movie had been long forgotten when the man had put his arm behind him. He couldn’t possibly say what he was thinking out loud. That would be asking for it and that would sound desperate.   
“It’s nothing,” he tried to down play it with a tiny fake smile.   
“Stuart….” Raj dragged out in that thick accent that managed to always work it’s way under his skin. Especially if he focused on it too much. It was almost a chastising voice. He loved it and whatever effect it had on him he wasn’t sure he liked because he felt on the verge of asking.   
“I was just…” Stuart twisted his fingers in his hands trying to stop himself one final time. When he tried though his stomach lurched thinking about how much longer he would end up sitting so close to the man. “...I was just wondering when you were going to kiss me…..” he mumbled hesitantly with a wince.   
Chancing a glance Stuart saw Raj furrowing his brows seeming taken aback. His eyes were wide with shock. “What? Wh...why…..why would I kiss you?” he asked in a rush and Stuart couldn’t tell if it was honest disbelief or not.   
Still Stuart squeezed his eyes shut wishing he could disappear like a wizard. Understanding his misreading of the evening like he had feared and feeling worse than he could have imagined. He looked around them. It was the best date he had ever had, and probably would ever have. How could Raj possibly have meant it any other way though? Maybe he had just convinced himself somewhere along the way that someone wanted such a thing with him. Maybe also because it was Raj.  
“Yea sorry,” he glanced around at the setting again one last time. Then again Raj was not the best at noticing the obvious, but still maybe he had messed things up in his own head. He often did that after all. “...I don’t know what I was thinking. Maybe it’s the wine.” That I didn’t really drink much of, Stuart thought to himself. Apparently the disappointment or hurt was still clear on his face because Raj sat down his glass quickly.  
“No no no,” Raj said, shaking his free hand between them as if to try and stop what he was thinking. “I would kiss you! I would. You're totally kissable!” Raj seemed to laugh awkwardly. “You're talented, and smart. Funny. Your blue eyes are like the undiscovered dark depth of the ocean. Then there is the way the lighting hits your smooth cheekbones just perfectly. Making you look like a glowing…. wax… angel.”  
Raj grabbed his drink and buried his face in it to hide, or to inhale it by how quickly the contents were draining, probably realizing what he had said. Stuart flushed and his neck felt hot and red at the unintended compliments.The way the man dragged out the last few words were so confusing because they were screaming arousal to him. Enough so that he felt his cock grow slightly, anxiety still keeping it at bay though.   
Only half a second later though before he could think anything else there were full warm lips pressed hard against his. Stuart knew it was an impulsive move and he froze at the act. Not knowing if he had really expected it or not. Definitely not and he was terrified the man would realize what he was doing and jump away.   
To his surprise though Raj’s hands came up and held onto his neck. Forcing him to stay in place. Not that he wanted to move. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to move again. When the Indian’s lips opened widely to suck on his own closed ones he realized he could as his mouth opened on it’s own.   
Not thinking and feeling like his brain had fried he found himself hesitantly starting to return the kiss. While he was reserved at first Raj was full of energy and passion. Like he was a starved lion finally getting a bite to eat. He couldn’t help but start getting caught up in the moment as well. The man’s hands were soothing, warm, comforting. Confident. His lips wet, smooth, and intoxicating sliding against his own.   
Before he knew it they were making out on a level he had only ever experienced with a very drunk Penny and in college. Raj wasn’t nearly that drunk and was being the total aggressor. Just like he always liked someone to be.   
He wasn’t sure how long they sat there kissing but when he heard himself moan he was horrified to realize it had been out loud. However it seemed to please Raj cause he practically growled and nipped at his bottom lip. The action causing his previously uncertain and cautious cock to jump to life. Especially as the man took to kissing the corner of his mouth and licking his way down his jaw until he was sucking on his neck.   
“Can….can we go to the bedroom?” Raj breathed against his sensitive skin between kisses. There was still hesitancy in his voice and Stuart debated it only momentarily before nodding his head in agreement. He was scared his own words would be wrong and ruin the moment.   
Raj pulled away and grabbed the wine bottle off the table and took a swig without looking at him. He wasn’t sure why. Was he already regretting it or did he need more confidence? Stuart thought he could use a bit more confidence but he didn’t make a move for the drink. Instead he let Raj tug him by the hand and guide him to his bedroom.   
Stuart thought he was going to absolutely explode with how quickly his blood was rushing through his body. Almost shamelessly the Indian took to undressing, granted his back was turned to him. He couldn’t breath but when his pants dropped and he got a look at the man’s brown ass he let out a stuttered sound. It caused Raj to turn.   
Swallowing thickly he couldn’t stop himself from oogling the man’s stiff cock that was already standing erect with want. It sent a rush of excitement through his brain knowing the he was turned on because of him, and despite the nerves he found his own hands begin undoing the fly on his pants. Raj closed the space between them by reaching out and pulling him closer. Helping to take his shirt off as his hands trembled pushing down his boxers until they were completely naked together.   
Stuart wasn’t sure if he had ever felt more vulnerable in his life but when the man encouraged him to lay on the bed he oddly felt better. Especially when the darker man crawled on top of him. Their cocks brushing each other for the first time distracted him just long enough for h Raj to kiss him again.   
His kiss was reassuring and it seemed to go on forever and he didn’t mind one bit. He just held onto the man’s face as he propped himself up above him. The kisses grew hot and heavy as Raj seemed to regain his confidence and Stuart basked in it. Enjoying the moment enthusiastically and responding to his every move until to his unknowing surprise the man was rutting against him. Rubbing their cocks together in a set pace that had them both growing breathless and him biting his lip from the stimulation.   
That was when Raj finally broke his lips away and leaned their foreheads together while still rocking against him. Each time sending a prickle of both anticipation and pleasure through him “Do you….” he trailed off unfinished.   
Stuart didn’t have to hear the rest to know what he was asking. His subconscious had him nodding his head in response and when Raj’s hand wrapped around his erection roughly he hissed in response. A hand that wasn’t his own hadn’t touched him there in years. It was like electricity.   
The Indian stroked his cock a few times before starting to wiggle beneath his ballsack. Then he quickly withdrew and Stuart opened his eyes in worry about him changing his mind between kisses. However Raj continued kissing him and only brought his hand up to slide a finger in between their mouths. It was an odd action but they kept on until he was sure the man’s fingers and surrounding knuckles were dripping in saliva from their open mouthed making out. Drool escaping was impossible to prevent with something keeping your mouth open.   
When Raj withdrew his finger he quickly slipped it between their bodies and he felt so dumb realizing what he had been doing. He was surprised the man didn’t have any lube, but he supposed he didn’t bring many people to his home with the intention of sex. If ever. Let alone men.   
Before he could even protest a finger was intruding his body. Pushing right through his tight ring of innocent muscles. It was so quick that his cock jumped but he also felt like he needed to get rid of the feeling. Raj however began moving it in and out of him in response. Not giving him much choice or time to ready himself. Stuart blamed that on the wine.  
He wouldn’t have found it in him to complain anyways. Being touched so intimately again in any way felt amazing in the big picture. Especially from Raj. Someone he had fancied since their first experience really hanging out alone together.   
Keeping his eyes closed as Raj moved his finger until he added a second and eventually third. Pumping in and out, wiggling, scissoring and just torturing him into getting used to the feeling. It helped the man kept kissing him and mildly distracting him. Before long he was pushing back onto his hand without realizing. Completely gone and a building pressure in his belly telling him he wanted more.   
Raj suddenly completely abandoned him in favor of laying on top of him with all his weight. It caused him to struggle to breathe as the other man reached for something. Opening and closing what sounded like his bed stand drawer. Then Stuard heard the ripping of plastic and he was glad for the pressure on his chest or he may have started having a panic attack at the prospect of taking their activities further.   
When Raj lifted off him and sat bat on his haunches Stuart watched frozen again as the man rolled the condom onto his cock. He was quite large and it had him swallowing nervously. He himself wasn’t that large at all, maybe even slightly less than average. Raj on the other hand looked like a hung horse in comparison. One thing apparently he had never been over dramatic about when trying to sound appealing between all their mutual friends.   
They made brief eye contact when he finished and it had a fierce blush consume his face again. He knew he wasn’t very attractive yet still the man was placing the blunt hard head of his dick against his asshole. Leaning back over him for a kiss while pressing into him painfully slow.   
Naturally he made a noise of protest and his body fought the invasion of something so big. Stretching him so wide it burnt like he had spent 3 days on the beach with his ass exposed for a deadly sunburn. He wanted it though. He had imagined being in bed with his friend more than he cared to admit over the years.  
After he had said he could do worse the night Raj had asked him ‘out’ and he realized he could do worse. A lot worse actually. Then every good and admiring aspect of the Indian had popped into his head until he realized it was all things he loved about the man. Now here he was so far into his admiration and desire that he was taking it up the ass for him. Letting him do whatever he wanted to his body.   
“Shhhhh….” Raj said in a soothing whisper into his ear as he continued pushing ainto him slowly. It had him constantly whimpering the entire time and he was surprised he didn’t cry. Maybe it was because he was already stretched some and the man kept distracting him. “Daddy’s here. Daddy's right here.”   
“Fuck don’t say that,” Stuart breathed out trying to open his eyes but he couldn’t. They just kept wanting to shut and stay lost in the feeling of arousal. It had been a long long time since he had sex with a man, or anyone, and the feeling was overwhelming. Paired with the silky tone of the Indian’s voice he couldn’t listen to it.  
Finally Raj quit moving as he fully seated himself inside his tight channel. “What why?” the man asked, sounding confused.   
“Because if you keep talking like that I’m going to come before we start,” Stuart admitted only feeling slight shame that he was already on the edge. It was what he got for admiring the man for so long. It had to be the tone of his voice and the sweet cooing trying to comfort him. Not to mention the title daddy was humiliatingly adding some kind of spice he didn’t want to admit to by sounding like a freak.  
Forcing his eyes open due to the silence he saw Raj’s face had broken out in a wide grin. Stuart lightly mewled trying to keep from actually moaning when the Indian slowly started to move his hips back and forth for the first time with such a pleased look on him. It caused him to squirm underneath him and he realized quickly what a huge mistake it had been to admit that.   
“Ohhhhh daddy likes that yes he does,” Raj said clearly enjoying himself far too much. Part of Stuart wondered if that was the wine also or if it was just how the man was. He was actually leaning towards the latter.  
He started actually thrusting into him instead of just a slow rocking movement and the realization of what was happening again hit him with the heated glaze of the Indian boring into him. Stuart desperately wished he would start kissing him again so he wouldn’t have to look at him. There was something squirm worthy of being under his eyes as the man’s cock was in his ass. Moving in and out causing him to want to squeeze his eyes shut again and make what was sure to sound like horribly noises from the pleasure.   
Raj seemed to sense the enjoyment he was trying not to let on to, and started moving in and out of him faster. It caused him to bite his lip everytime the man brushed the bundle of nerves buried in his ass. He was proving an amazing fuck with the pace, smooth, and deep way he moved. Stuart wanted more of what the man was giving him. What he could do and he wanted to experience it all. It caused him to start meeting his thrust despite himself which Raj took the opportunity to start enjoying by staying deep and start licking his jaw and neck, trailing down to his collarbone.   
“Who’s a good boy? Taking daddy’s cock like a big man yes we are,” Raj cooed at him and Stuart’s own cock throbbed at his words and he felt so close to coming. He went to touch himself but Raj batted his hand away. “No no no I don’t think so,” Raj laughed.   
“Oh come on,” Stuart complained.  
“No let daddy have some fun first,” Raj smirked and pinched his left nipple roughly. It caused him to clench around Raj’s cock and thrust up with a whine. “There we go now,” he laughed.   
Stuart tried to ignore his words, he really did but a moan left him anyways. The man was rubbing his prostate at just the right angle and he couldn’t get over all of it. The entire situation and what he was doing to him.  
“Mmmm you taste like coconut parfait. Daddy likes coconut,” Raj mumbled as he licked at his neck again before sucking on his skin while twisting his nipple again. The pressure in his balls and having been so long since he was touched, let alone fucked, in such a way had him leaking so hard he thought he was going to just lose it. Especially if he kept talking like that.   
“Fucking hell Raj quit saying daddy!” Stuart pleaded desperately hoping to last longer. It felt amazing having someone rubbing against him. Pressed against him and he didn’t want to have the memory ruined by some stupid word he was enjoying more than he should. He would never be able to even look at the man afterwards if he kept calling himself daddy because it would be all he could remember. Raj moaning daddy above him.  
“Hey now. You don’t tell your daddy what to do,” Raj chastised him, lifting up and snapping his hips forward roughly quicker, harder and quicker. Emphasis behind each thrust causing him to yelp with each one. Grappling at the sheets trying to hold one but he still moved against the bed from his strength.   
He didn’t think he could continue taking the pounding into his ass. All those women always off put and turning down Raj had no idea what they were missing out on. His cock hurt with pleasure from the man’s thick cock buried in his body.  
“What do you say to your daddy?” Raj asked, roughly sounding winded now.   
Stuart squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He wouldn't say it. He refused. It felt so wrong to be talked to like this by his friend and even more wrong that he was getting off on it..   
“What do you say?” Raj asked again, sounding even more breathless and dangerous.   
Stuart shook his head no again. He knew exactly what he wanted him to say and if he did it would be over along with potentially their friendship. He didn’t want it to be over.   
“What do you say to me young man!” Raj all but demanded dangerously, driving as far into him as he could causing the air to be pushed out of his lungs. It was with a force unlike any other he had experienced and the coils in his belly were getting ready to snap. It was such a wonderful pain he couldn’t stop himself.  
“Fucking hell fine! Fine! I’m sorry daddy! I’m sorry! Oh daddy...” Stuart caved, feeling weak and nearly in tears. He threw his arms around Raj’s neck to hold on while the man started plunging into him ruthlessly “I’m sorry sorry sorry. Please!” he repeated hoping the man was happy enough with himself.  
Raj started fucking him faster but reached between them still and grabbed his cock to start fisting him. “That’s right. Look at you. Letting daddy fuck your tight little white ass.”  
The man had only been jerking him off for a few seconds before he came with a mewling. “Oh oh oh ohhhh….” he cried out. It was too much. His balls hurt he was coming so hard. An insane amount of cum spurting onto his stomach.  
“Fuck Stuart. You’re so….so hot….like this,” Raj panted almost mesmerized at the sight of him coming. He let go of his cock to brace himself on his arms once again and drove into him seaking his own pleasure until finally he was coming himself with a grunt. Dropping his jaw as if it was so shocking to have been that good. It had to be good because Stuart could hardly feel himself. All he felt was numb skin from how much his nerve endings had exploded when he came.  
As soon as Raj stopped moving he dropped onto his back beside him and ripped the condom off his cock like it burned. Stuart watched the cum spilling out of it all over his slightly softening erection as he tugged on it a few final times as he finished emptying himself. The condom probably prevented that last touch of pleasure he wanted.   
To his surprise Raj wormed his left warm behind his head and pulled him closer against his sweaty body even as he still was gripping his cock There was no choice in the matter and Stuart just went with it. Enjoying the moment.   
“See? Daddy will take care of you when you behave,” the Indian said in what sounded like a cheerful tone despite being slightly breathless still.  
Stuart sighed into the embrace feeling cherished and good enough for once. “Thanks daddy,” he said closing his eyes in contentment.   
“It’s what you get for being a good boy,” Raj said, kissing the top of his head but then they both stiffened with his exhale. Seeming to have realized what was being said and the kind of dynamic was being exchanged between them. Then the fear of rejection coiled through Stuart so quick he could have been sick.   
Stuart went to inch away. A new level of uncomfortableness settling in. He wasn’t sure why he should feel so ashamed now but he did. Actually he knew why and fight or flight was telling him to leave. Moving to sit up to get off the bed despite his sore ass he was stopped by a hot hand grabbing his forearm.   
“No don’t,” Raj said in a soft plea and Stuart turned to look at the man despite his better judgement. “Stay. I...I...I liked it. Especially when you….you know,” he tried to smile awkwardly as if admitting it was the most difficult thing he could do at the moment. When really it was.   
“You like it when I call you daddy?” Stuart filled in for him, shame starting to numb him, and Raj nodded in agreement.  
“I’ve just...you know...just never been able to have sex like that with anyone before,” Raj told him.  
“You mean with a man?” Stuart asked.  
Raj rolled his eyes dramatically. “No,” he said, almost insulted. “Just because I’ve never told anyone doesn’t mean I haven’t.” To that Stuart raised his eyebrows and Raj seemed to grow frustrated. “I mean like there was no pressure and it was totally freeing. It was so easy and natural and sooooo fucking hot.”   
“Yea?” Stuart asked, still stuck on surprise.   
“Will you lay back down with me?” Raj asked with a hint of plea in his voice.   
“Why?” He was more nervous that the man would make fun of him for laying back down.   
“I like to snuggle afterwards!” Raj pouted.   
“Daddy’s don’t pout Raj,” Stuart pointed out blankly. Shame gone from what they had done and light amusement taking place.   
“They do when their little boy won’t snuggle with them!” he snapped at him crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively.

Stuart couldn’t but laugh at the adorable expression on Raj’s pouty face as he cautiously laid back down. There was something in the way he was acting that made him want to make the man happy again. Even if he would probably regret it soon when the man came to his senses, and part of Stuart hoped he never did because if he tried to remove his anxiety and their friendship from the situation it was an amazing. Probably which would make him ache for more regardless. If things were going to end up ruined they already would be so he might as well try and enjoy it.


End file.
